Valentine
by Rere Aozora
Summary: Valentine tahun ini tampaknya adalah valentine yang tak menyenangkan. Atau mungkin tidak juga./"Aku… aku ini merepotkan, ya, Shikamaru?"/  dipersembahkan untuk SIVE-ShikaIno Valentine Event.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

note : abal, OOC, gaje, norak, konflik datar dan standar.

* * *

**Valentine**

_by _Rere Aozora

.

_Valentine_.

Ino mendesah memikirkan kata itu. Ia melirik kiri-kanannya, dimana ketiga sahabatnya berceloteh riang—heboh menyambut hari yang ditunggu semua gadis di Jepang.

_Atau mungkin tidak semua_.

Ino tersenyum pahit, mengalihkan pandangannya dari ketiga sahabatnya—Tenten, Temari dan Hinata—ke luar jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Mata birunya menangkap sosok seorang pria dengan seragam sekolahnya, tidur di bangku semen di bawah pohon akasia.

Nara Shikamaru.

Pacarnya.

Ino kembali mendesah. Otaknya disibukan dengan kejadian kemarin lusa, dimana Shikamaru dengan seenak jidatnya membatalkan kencan mereka—_tanpa alasan yang jelas _pula!

_Awas saja kau, Shikamaru, _Ino merutuk dalam pikirannya, _akan kupaksa Chouji memakan semua—_semua!—_makarel favoritmu. Aku—akan… akan—akan kusembunyikan _shougi_-mu!_

"Oi, Ino," panggil Temari, membuyarkan segala rencana Ino untuk membalas perbuatan Shikamaru. "Kau mau memberikan apa buat Shikamaru?"

"Ha—hah?"

Ino dapat melihat Temari memutar matanya. Sepertinya ia telah menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali, namun Ino tak mendengar.

"Duh, Ino," keluh Temari, "Kau itu sadar nggak sih, _valentine_ itu tiga hari lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino sok polos.

Tenten memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, menatap Ino lurus-lurus. "Memangnya kau tak punya rencana sama Shikamaru?"

Ino mengedikan bahunya. "Nggak tahu, deh!"

Tenten, Temari dan Hinata saling pandang. Aneh. Biasanya gadis Yamanaka ini bersemangat soal rencananya—apapun, kapanpun—bersama Shikamaru.

"Ka—lian berteng—kar, Ino?" tanya Hinata, terbata-bata.

Ino menghela nafas. Merasa percuma mengatakan tidak, Ino berkata, "Dia membatalkan kencan kami kemarin. Tanpa menyebutkan alasan apapun."

"HEEEE?" Tenten dan Temari menanggapi dengan heboh, sementara Hinata mengamati sosok seorang murid laki-laki yang tengah dimarahi oleh seorang guru, yang ia tahu adalah Asuma, di bawah salah satu pohon akasia.

"Eh—Ino-chan, tidakkah kau memerhatikan Shikamaru-kun belakangan ini jauh lebih terlihat mengantuk dibandingkan biasanya?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya pada Hinata, mencoba mengingat-ingat beberapa hari ke belakang. "Hmm… Benar juga, Hinata. Hmm… _I wonder why…_"

Temari mendecakan lidahnya. "Kau tanyakan saja padanya, Ino. Nggak susah, 'kan?" katanya, "Daripada kita memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik kita pikirkan toko mana yang menjual cokelat masak yang bagus untuk cokelat _valentine_ kita."

"Oh, a—aku tahu tem—tempat y-yang bagus. Koki di rumah—k-ku suka membeli di sa—na."

"Oh, ya?"

Dalam waktu sebentar saja mereka sudah terlibat percakapan seru. Ino melirik ke luar jendela dan melengos begitu tak mendapati sosok Shikamaru di bawah pohon akasia. Tampaknya ia telah digiring masuk oleh Asuma.

Mengabaikan gejolak tak nyaman di hatinya, Ino berusaha fokus pada percakapan ketiga sahabatnya.

~o0o~

"Aku pulang!" Suara Ino menggema di rumah keluarga Yamanaka—yang langsung dibalas oleh suara ibunya dari taman belakang rumah.

Ino beranjak menuju dapur setelah berganti pakaian. Ia menaruh belanjaannya di atas konter. Ia dan ketiga sahabatnya pergi ke toko yang direkomendasikan Hinata sepulang sekolah. Dan tempatnya memang bagus, meski mereka sempat mengantri cukup lama untuk mendapatkan cokelat masak yang mereka inginkan.

Ino memandang hasil belanjanya lekat-lekat. Ia menghela nafas. Diambilnya cokelat masak dari plastik belanja dan menimang-nimangnya. "Shikamaru…"

"_Kata ibuku," _suara Tenten tadi siang bergema di ruang otaknya, "_cokelat yang dibuat sendiri sangatlah spesial. Karena di dalamnya terdapat berbagai perasaan kita. Untuk itulah kita harus membuatnya dengan ketulusan. Agar perasaan kita tersampaikan lewat cokelat itu."_

Betapa pun menyebalkannya Shikamaru, ia tetap pacarnya. Ino tetap menyayanginya.

Tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi Shikamaru saat menerima cokelat buatannya, Ino mulai memasak.

~o0o~

Ino menatap puas _dark chocolate _buatannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Senang sekali cokelat buatannya berhasil dengan baik. Tangan Ino dengan hati-hati memasukan cokelatnya ke dalam kotak, yang kemudian ia masukan ke dalam kulkas.

Melompat senang, Ino berlari menuju kamarnya—bermaksud menelepon sang kekasih pujaan. Diraihnya ponsel berwarna lavender di atas kasur. Tangannya bergerak lincah, menekan tombol-tombol angka nomor ponsel Shikamaru yang sudah ia hapal luar kepala. Didekatkannya ponsel ke telinganya dan menunggu.

"Shikamaru!" seru Ino ketika suara Shikamaru terdengar dari seberang.

"_Ada apa, Ino?"_

"Kau ada acara besok?"

"_Hmm… Kenapa?"_

"Kalau kau tak ada acara, bagaimana kalau kita kencan besok?" Ino bertanya dengan semangat. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Terdengar desahan. _"Entahlah, Ino."_

Ino menegakan duduknya. "Tunggu. Jangan bilang kau mau membatalkan kencan kita _lagi_?"

"_Aku—"_

"Shikamaru! Kita berkencan untuk merayakan valentine, demi Tuhan!"

"Valentine_ itu konyol, Ino." _Ino mendengar Shikamaru mendesahkan kata-kata merepotkan di seberang telepon.

"Ja-jadi—jadi, menurutmu berkencan denganku merepotkan?"

"_Ino—"_

"Aku membencimu, Shika!" Ino berseru, memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Shikamaru. Ia melemparkan ponselnya asal. Tak peduli kemana ponselnya mendarat. _Mood_-nya berubah seketika. Gadis Yamanaka itu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Mengisak pelan.

_Shikamaru menyebalkan!_

~o0o~

Suasana sekolah yang penuh dengan cinta pada hari _Valentine_ tak membantu menenangkan emosi Ino. Wajahnya yang sudah kusut bahkan sebelum ia tiba di sekolah, bertambah kusut sampai detik ini, dimana ia kini berjalan pulang.

Ia muak dengan banyaknya pasangan yang tampak dipenuhi bunga-bunga cinta di sekitarnya. Bahkan ketiga sahabatnya tak ada di sampingnya saat ini. Oh, Shikamaru benar. _Valentine _ini konyol. Memangnya kasih sayang hanya boleh didapatkan oleh orang pacaran saja? Lalu, dimana kasih sayang persahabatan?

Ino menggerutu dalam hati. Lonceng penanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu. Sekolah sudah tidak begitu ramai. Tampaknya murid-murid sengaja pulang lebih cepat untuk merayakan _valentine._

"Menyebalkan! Me-nye-bal—eh? Shikamaru?" Ino refleks berhenti begitu mendapati sosok Shikamaru bersama seorang gadis yang ia tahu bernama Shiho.

Ino memepetkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Ia mengintip. Dilihatnya Shikamaru tampak canggung, sementara Shiho tampak malu-malu.

"Ini—ini untukmu, Nara-kun."

Ino menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya. Dan ia semakin tidak menyukai pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Shiho memberikan cokelat untuk Shikamaru.

"Eh—Terima kasih, Shiho."

Mata Ino membulat tak percaya mendengar itu. Shikamaru menerima cokelat dari Shiho! Ino mundur perlahan, kemudian berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak menyadari dua pasang mata memerhatikannya.

~o0o~

Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan di bawah pohon akasia. Ia menarik keluar kotak berisi cokelat untuk Shikamaru dari dalam tasnya. Dihelanya nafas lelah. _Valentine _tahun ini tampaknya adalah _valentine _yang tak menyenangkan. Lucu sekali, di hari _valentine _ia malah bertengkar dengan Shikamaru.

Ino memandang kotak di pangkuannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Shikamaru…"

"Ya?"

Ino mendongak. Kaget mendapati sosok Shikamaru di hadapannya. Ditolaknya air mata yang hampir jatuh dan memasang wajah galak. "Mau apa kau?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Ino.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Duduk."

_Lucu sekali! _"Untuk apa?"

"Menemanimu."

Ino bersedekap. Memandang galak remaja di hadapannya. "Kita ini sudah putus, Shika—"

"Kau hanya bilang kau membenciku kemarin, Ino. Artinya kita _masih _pacaran."

"Mana ada orang pacaran sama orang yang dia benci, Shikamaru!"

"Ya, kalau dia_ benar-benar_ membenci, Ino."

_Oh, pintar sekali! _Ino mendengus, tapi wajahnya memerah melihat Shikamaru. Pria itu, dengan seringai aku-menang-_lagi-_dan-kau-kalah menghiasi wajah tampannya terlihat… keren. Ino segera memalingkan wajahnya, menunjukan pada sang kekasih bahwa ia masih kesal.

Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala atas sifat kepala batu Ino. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kotak—yang ia tahu berisi cokelat—terlupakan di samping Ino. Tangan besarnya meraih kotak berwarna kebiruan itu, kemudian menarik lepas pita yang mengikat plastik kado dan membuka kotak tersebut. Tanpa ragu, ia mulai memakan cokelat tersebut.

"HEI! Kenapa kau makan?"

"Ini untukku, bukan? Kenapa aku tak boleh makan?"

"Percaya diri sekali! Itu untuk Ayah, tahu!"

Alis kanan Shikamaru naik, menggesturkan bahwa ia tak mempercayai kata-kata kekasihnya. "Bentuk rusa?"

"Oh, baiklah. Itu untukmu."

Hening. Sementara Shikamaru masih menikmati cokelat buatan Ino.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kau kan sudah dapat cokelat dari Shiho."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Shikamaru, memberi kesan bahwa ia tahu Ino melihatnya tadi.

"A-aku…"

Hening.

"Aku memberikannya pada Lee."

Ino memang tahu Lee menyukai Shiho. Tapi heran Shikamaru mau repot-repot mencampuri urusan orang, seperti bukan dirinya saja. "K-kok?"

"Makan makanan manis terlalu banyak itu merepotkan, Ino. Makan satu kotak sudah cukup."

Ino memerah ketika otaknya dengan percaya diri berkata bahwa Shikamaru _hanya_ ingin memakan cokelat buatan_nya_. _Ya Tuhan! Jangan gede rasa, Ino!_

"Nih," kata Shikamaru, memotong rutukan dalam hati Ino. Ia menyodorkan gelang berhiaskan berbagai jenis kerang laut.

Mata Ino membulat tak percaya. Gelang yang telah beralih ke tangannya itu amat dikenalnya—amat diinginkannya sejak kencan pertamanya dan Shikamaru bulan Agustus tahun lalu. "Gelang ini kan—"

"Maaf, seharusnya aku bisa memberikanmu saat kau ulang tahun September lalu. Mengumpulkan uang ternyata sangat merepotkan."

"Sebentar. Mengumpulkan uang? Ja-jadi—jadi, selama ini kau kerja sambilan? Membatalkan kencan-kencan kita… untuk kerja sambilan?"

Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

"Oh, Shikamaru, aku—" Ino tergugup, bingung harus berkata apa. "Ma-maaf."

"_I don't mind_. Setidaknya kau jadi tidak bawel, berkata mau gelang itu terus-menerus."

PLAK! "Bukan itu, Bodoh!"

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Ino bergerak tak nyaman dan menundukan kepalanya, memikirkan betapa jahatnya ia pada Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru sendiri tampak tak keberatan akan keheningan tersebut dan memilih menatap awan.

"Aku… aku ini merepotkan, ya, Shikamaru?"

"Hm."

"Ma-maaf, Shika…"

Shikamaru menatap manik mata Ino. "Tak apa. Sudah terbiasa."

Ino semakin menunduk. Merasa sangat bersalah. "Kau bisa pergi kalau kau mau, Shikamaru. Aku janji nggak akan mengganggumu lagi," katanya, mengalihkan pandangan begitu dilihatnya tatapan tajam Shikamaru.

Ino bisa merasakan Shikamaru beranjak. Ia mengangkat pandangannya, melirik Shikamaru.

Dan yang didapatkannya bukanlah punggung Shikamaru yang menjauh, melainkan sosoknya yang mengambil posisi tidur dengan kedua tangannya yang disilakan sebagai bantal.

"Shika—"

"'Pergi' akan jauh lebih merepotkan, Ino."

Ino menatap Shikamaru yang balik menatapnya intens sebelum kembali menatap awan.

Kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di perut Ino menentramkan hatinya, entah bagaimana caranya. Tersenyum, Ino menubruk Shikamaru dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Shikamaru memerah.

"Oi, oi, Ino!"

"Aku _juga_ menyayangimu, Shikamaru!"

.

.

"Omong-omong, Ino, aku tak tahu kau bisa juga memasak."

PLAK!

.

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Oke, anak-anak, jangan ikuti adegan kekerasan di atas. (lho?)

*scroll, scroll

Apaan ini, ya? -_- gaje bener. -_- *frustasi

_Well, this is it. _'Valentine' untuk meramaikan SIVE.

*nangisdipojokan

**Terima kasih telah membaca.**

Rere.


End file.
